The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for operating a harvester provided with a cutterbar.
European patent document EP 0 212 337 discloses an arrangement for a combine harvester for distribution of straw and chaff. With this device, two oppositely running rotors are provided with a plurality of adjustable, vane-shaped plates in a rear output region of the harvester near one another, which are supported rotatably about parallel axes. Both rotors on the outer side have a mechanically adjustable partial casing, that limits the scattering region of the arrangement. Both rotors are driven jointly through a transmission with the same rotary speed.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the scattering width behind the harvester is changeable only by a manually adjustable orientation of the rotors and the partial casings or the adjustment of the rotary speed of the rotor plates, while the straw and the chaff are not uniformly distributed on the field.